


晚秋（6-10）

by chickenricenono



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 12:42:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17284271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickenricenono/pseuds/chickenricenono





	晚秋（6-10）

【第六章】

“你饿昏了吧？”范丞丞愣了几秒钟，开始对屁孩进行灵魂的拷问。

“…有点。”

“下次再说胡话小心我打爆你的头。”

“独臂大侠现在连独臂刀都抓不起来。”

“我看你是欠收拾！”

“先攒着吧大笨蛋。”

“我……”范警官抄起手边的抱枕咻的一扔。

“打不到我！”林彦俊干脆把一盒披萨都抱起来躲回屋里，没想到书房的门居然打不开了。

打不开了？？？

范丞丞走过去拿起门背后的警棍指着林彦俊：“你可以保持沉默，但你现在所说的一切都将成为呈堂证供。”

“吃完榴莲接吻的话会有一股屁味。”林彦俊立刻站的笔直，不小心把手里的披萨掉在地上。他惊慌失措的低头看了看，又抬头看了看，最后只得两只手五指分开贴在身体两侧，仿佛要迎接安检。

“谁tm要跟你接吻了！”

“我只是陈述证供啊，你自己想歪的。”

“关榴莲什么事？”

“我也没接触别的东西了啊。”

“你再给我耍滑头！”

“那我保持沉默好了。”林彦俊做了一个封住嘴的动作，眼珠贼溜溜转了一圈。

范丞丞简直被气得高血压。

 

林彦俊又想伸手去够小吃拼盘里的鸡翅。

“你吃吧。”范警官好像泄了气的皮球，放下警棍，回到卧室关上门。

屁孩不放心，咬了一口鸡翅，擦了擦手又赶紧去敲他卧室的门。

“走开。”范警官躺着生闷气。

“我房间进不去了啦。”

“睡沙发。”

“……伸不开腿。”

“睡浴缸。”

“……你怎么不睡。”

“这是我家！”

“这是陈立农家。”

“……我哔————————”

“好的，我睡沙发。哥，早点休息，晚安。”

范丞丞翻过身，拿出手机想打一把游戏，结果一只手很不好操作，他更气了。

“林彦俊！”他隔着房门大喊。

“到！”

“……饿了，鸡翅给我拿两块。”

“鸡翅没了。”

“……虾球呢？”

“虾球也没了。”

“……我哔————————”

“薯条还有一根，番茄酱倒是余了两包，太酸了不喜欢。”

“从现在起，你要是再发出一点声音，我就把你炖了。”范丞丞咬牙切齿，眼神里仿佛已经燃起了火焰。

 

“…（）*&……”屁孩窸窸窣窣把地上的披萨收起来。

“…￥%……&*…”屁孩尝试着拧了一会儿房门，还是不行。

“……………&**（）%##…”屁孩拿出手机打游戏没有关掉背景音。

“（）*&……%￥#@—”屁孩走进浴室洗澡，不小心踢翻了一只水桶。

 

“林！彦！俊！”范丞丞几乎是把门踹开，他冲进浴室一只手拎起屁孩就往外拖。

“诶诶诶……”林彦俊没想到独臂大侠力气居然这么大，他完全控制不了。

“想把你嘴堵起来。”

“我刚刚明明没说话啊。”

“手铐铐起来。”

“好色情哦。”

“……你脑子里成天都在想什么啊！”

“想……哥哥快点康复。嘿嘿。”

 

 

范丞丞拿了一床被子放在沙发上。

林彦俊洗完澡坐在沙发上面擦头发。

“床上睡去吧。”范丞丞示意林彦俊去卧室。

“不了，沙发软硬适中，我觉得很好。”林彦俊拉开被子铺铺好，乖巧钻了进去。

“床上睡去，我没跟你商量，这是命令。”

林彦俊假装听不见，火速用被子蒙住头，没想到用力过猛，加之被子也有点短，头是进去了，却露出了两只光洁的小脚丫在外面。

范丞丞无奈抬头仰望天花板。他再次拿起警棍，这一次是挠向林彦俊的脚心。

 

 

陈立农的大夜班格外忙碌。

先是急诊接了一个合并血管神经损伤的手术，刚处理完，又来了一个开放性骨折的患者，左腿有一部分骨头几乎碎成了渣，光是外固定架就安装了好久。

“陈医生，你这边弄完了再去病房看一眼吧，25房的病人说突然疼的受不了。”小护士实在不忍心，帮陈立农擦了擦额头上的汗。

“知道了。小张，这边你可以吗？”

“可以的立农哥。”

“那小玉你跟我过去。”小护士兴奋的跟在陈立农后面，加快了脚步。

 

“陈医生好像从来都没有过绯闻。”

“事业第一。”陈立农稍稍放慢了一点步速。

“我们都很好奇谁会这么有福气能嫁给陈医生哦。”

“呵呵，不一定是福气。”陈立农按住电梯，让小玉先进去。

“陈医生喜欢哪种类型的女孩呀？”小玉低着头，陈立农用余光瞥了她一眼，发现她脸上也有很深的酒窝。

他突然就不知道该怎么回答了。

是说英勇无畏又傻乎乎呢，还是说聪明调皮又甜兮兮呢。

“什么才是喜欢？”陈立农很认真的和小玉探讨这个问题。

“唔……据说羚羊之间表达喜欢的方式就是紧紧跟在对方身边，我觉得哺乳类动物都会很像吧，大概依恋和跟随就是喜欢了。”

小玉其实想表达的是自己总默默跟在陈立农身后，而陈立农却突然想起了自己收着的那颗林彦俊的乳牙。

 

 

林彦俊又在沙发上缩成一团。

“好了，你先帮我个忙。”范丞丞隔着被子拿警棍轻轻敲他，没想到一下就找准了脑壳。

“嘶……哦！痛死了。”

“sorry啊，给我煮个面啦，饿。”

 

林彦俊像模像样穿上了围裙。

他一只手撑在案板上，另一只手背在身后，歪着头，若有所思。

“煮个面而已啦，你在干嘛，找角度哦？”范丞丞觉得手里这根棍子今天是放不下了，迟早要打他屁股。

“我在等。”

“等什么？水烧开吗？”

“等待整个冬天~你没出现~~~”（魔鬼手势）（魔鬼手势）（魔鬼手势）

“……我哔—————”范警官今天一整晚额头上的青筋都是爆的。

呜呜呜，哥哥我错惹，别打屁屁惹。

 

陈立农终于能歇一会了。

他给范丞丞发了一条消息。

本来想顺带一起问候林彦俊，但是又怕太官方，于是给林彦俊单独发了一条消息。

 

范丞丞终于扔掉了警棍。他点开陈立农的消息。

林彦俊的手机也响了。

 

“今天晚上的云层好厚哦，月亮都被挡住了。搞不好后半夜要下雨。”小玉喃喃自语。

“下雨好，淋一点雨能清醒。”陈立农也喃喃自语。

 

林彦俊把面端到桌上，筷子摆好，喊范丞丞来吃。

“碗放着我明天早晨再洗啦。”屁孩先一步回到卧室床上，他面红心跳的点开陈立农的信息又看了一遍。

“想（睡）你了。”

 

范丞丞剩了一点汤没有喝。他收到的信息也是寥寥几个字。

“别乱动，晚安。”

 

陈立农，你这话是什么意思。

 

林彦俊迷迷糊糊睡到半夜，梦见有人凑上来吻住了他。

 

【第七章】

后半夜果然下起了大雨。

道路两旁的坑洼被泥泞填满，大颗大颗的雨连成水柱，从乌云中掉下来戳进地面，在浑圆涟漪里飞溅起几乎半米高的水花。

范丞丞听着暴动的雷雨闪电无法入眠，他的手机屏幕还停在和陈立农的聊天界面。

“别乱动，晚安。”

上一次自己受伤的时候，陈立农编辑了三条相当长的注意事项，除了用药，还有饮食和复健等相关内容。陈立农在重要的事情上从来不吝啬他的关怀，哪怕是对一个素未谋面的普通病人，他该交代的问题还是会细细交代。即使再忙，病例上的字迹都会尽量写清楚。

这五个字，比骨节错位的瞬间，还要让范丞丞感到痛苦。

 

卧室里床上躺着的屁孩手里也握着手机。不同的是，他对着手机屏幕安稳的睡了，雷电交加也吵不醒他的美梦，是回忆与现实混在一起的美梦。

范丞丞坐在床边盯着林彦俊看了一会，这个从一开始就表明了来者不善的没心没肺的屁孩，却成了他们三个人当中最勇敢最坦荡的一个。

屁孩毫不经意就抽出了两个人关系中的稳定牌，把感情里原本存在的问题全部摊在他倆面前：陈立农在一段感情里总是容易丢掉热情；范丞丞是善良热心，但在某些方面又敏感多疑。

范丞丞靠近林彦俊，他想听听屁孩嘟嘟囔囔的梦话，不愿再陷入烦扰的情绪里。

林彦俊感受到了一股迎面而来的轻柔鼻息，他在梦里，与陈立农的感觉合二为一。

所以这个出乎意料的甜吻，其实是林彦俊先动的嘴。

 

范丞丞率先离开他清凉的唇瓣，有那么一瞬间他差点以为林彦俊是醒着的、是故意的。他宁愿相信是屁孩恶作剧，也不愿相信他是睡着的，是无意识的。

不然的话，在这张床上如此自然的亲吻，他们俩已经到这种程度了吗？

“阿俊。”范丞丞在林彦俊耳边喊了一声陈立农经常唤他的名字。

“哥…嗯…”这句哥，叫的并没有什么问题。

“小俊。”范丞丞轻轻刮了一下林彦俊的鼻尖，这是他对屁孩的专属呼唤。

“……啊…笨蛋教官…”

“……？”

这是什么差别对待。

 

林彦俊挠了挠耳朵，翻了个身。

“啊！你大半夜坐在这儿要吓死谁。”他被突然乱入梦中的教官吓醒，没想到眼前盯着他看的范丞丞更恐怖。

“我睡不着。“范丞丞如实回答。

“那你盯着我干嘛！”

“干嘛？”范丞丞突然也想捉弄一下屁孩。“你说我想干嘛，你昨天说的什么，忘了？”

“我屁话那么多，谁知道你说的哪一句。”

“行吧，那我就自己动手了。”

“你手能动吗？”屁孩脑袋上立着一簇呆毛，一脸不可置信。

“我一只手也能弄到你求饶。”范丞丞最讨厌别人激他，更何况这个屁孩儿惹了他一天了。

林彦俊下意识把被子裹紧。“你是不是喝假酒了？”

“对，置人神经错乱的假酒。”范丞丞跨在林彦俊身上，没有下一步行动，把他先控制住。

“范警官我错了。”林彦俊打心眼里觉得范丞丞不会碰他，很肆无忌惮。

“你们是怎么做的？”范丞丞的捉弄里不知不觉加入了一点怒火。

“没……”屁孩有点慌了，他的声音变很小。

范丞丞扯掉他的被子，抓住林彦俊挣扎中有点滑落的内裤。

“哥，你来真的啊！”林彦俊瞪着范丞丞。

“要扯平啊。”范丞丞把手放在男孩的分身上，隔着内裤的棉薄布料，他觉察到了渐渐凸出的血管。

“手拿掉啦！”范丞丞的触摸带着一点审问的意味，好像要把他的身体完全弄明白，是警官查案里蛛丝马迹都不放过的认真仔细。

范丞丞把手从大腿根的四角内裤边缘伸了进去，屁孩的身体现在十分滚烫，他受惊一样的打了一颤，迅速把自己的手按在范丞丞的手上，眼神也终于从肆无忌惮变成了防备担忧。

“他对你一定很温柔。”范警官抽出了手，从林彦俊身上下来，给他把被子又拉回身上。

这次屁孩不说话了，他低着头不敢看范丞丞。

“感情是最不能强求的。”范丞丞躺在陈立农经常躺的那半边，用一只手来来回回摸着床沿，想着他的脸，努力克制自己颤抖的那颗心。

林彦俊突然靠近，他抱住范丞丞的腰。

“你要怎样？”范丞丞扭过头看屁孩，屁孩的眼神里带着真诚的歉疚和心疼。

然而这眼神瞬间被困意占满，上下眼皮粘在了一起。

“呼……”林彦俊睡着了。

这又是什么操作啦。

 

林彦俊起来的时候，发现家里没有人。

他看着外面依然瓢泼的雨，给范丞丞发了好几条消息。

半个小时过去了，没有回复。

他马上给陈立农打电话。

“喂…哥，你联系的到范丞丞吗？”

“他不在家？”

“早晨起来就不见了，发消息也不回。”

“我问问他，你别担心。”

“好。”

 

范丞丞淋着雨想一路走回警局。

手机湿了，钱包也湿了，手上的绷带当然也湿透了。他路过陈立农的医院，门口很空，只有一个鬼鬼祟祟的男子蹲在角落，像流浪汉，又像陈立农之前说过的那个人。

他鬼使神差走过去。

“你是不是堵在这里害人。”范丞丞站在男人的面前，头发还在往下滴水。男人抬头看着面前的人，一脸莫名其妙，他站起来要走。

“别走，跟我回警局。”范警官一只手拉住男人，男人拼命反抗，用蛮力将范丞丞推倒在地，受伤那只胳膊恰好撞到了地，一瞬间，痛感全涌了上来。

范丞丞躺在医院门口，手臂传来的灼烧感替代了冰凉的地面和晚秋的凄冷雨水，燃起他动情回忆里第一次见到陈立农的情景。

 

陈立农接到病房的通知时已经接近中午了。

“这个病人的伤之前是你处理的吧，小陈？”主任问陈立农。

“是我。”范丞丞发着高烧，勉强睁开眼看着他，嘴唇很白，两颊很红。

“先消炎吧，争取把烧先退下来。”

“好。”

陈立农在不明所以的情况下很想凶他，但是又忍着怒火心疼，眼前的范丞丞还在对他笑，只是和之前做错事的讨好傻笑有点不一样。

“帮你处理了门口的变态。”他声音很轻。

“什么变态？”

“你上次说的那个病人。”

“范丞丞你是不是找死？专挑这种天气带着伤跑出来打架？”陈立农终于憋不住了，他还是凶了他。

“没有，我很想好好活着，多陪你的。”

“你这是整哪一出？林彦俊也很担心你。”

“那是我对不起你们了。”

范丞丞嘴角的笑容终于坚持不住了，他落下一滴鳄鱼的眼泪。

我真的后悔想那么多了，陈立农。

 

林彦俊收到陈立农的回复，心也很乱。

他下午把屋子里里外外打扫了两遍，尤其是陈立农的卧室，想把所有的痕迹都清理干净。自己的爱情是纯粹美好，但是别人辛苦经营的感情又谈何容易呢。

原来很多事情还是撒谎更好。

 

晚上陈立农下班回来，身心俱疲。

但他还是吻住了林彦俊。

林彦俊觉得陈立农身上医院消毒水的味道很重，肩膀上还有几滴没能及时晾干的水渍，窗外飘进的湿冷气息把家里的空气搞得更沉重了，经过这场绵长暴力的秋雨，原本挂在树枝上坚持的那一半树叶也全被打落进更深的泥土里腐烂。

“陈立农，所以你有喜欢我吗？”

“可能是最后一个吻了，阿俊。”

“大笨蛋情况还好吗。”

“不太好，是我不好。”

“怪我得了便宜还卖乖。”

林彦俊拽过陈立农的手，没有紧紧握住，而是像小时候那样，跟哥哥手指拉勾。“书房门坏了，明天来人修。”

“知道了。”

“哥，或许我不会再回来了。”

 

陈立农，愿望实现了，我也想试试看能不能开始崭新的生活。

 

 

【第八章】

“观众朋友们大家好，欢迎收听FM99.7music round round round round round音乐广播，我是主持人子异。”

“我是人见人爱花见花开的Justin！”

“先来听一组业界快讯。”

“子异，我们节目做了这么久，你为什么还是忘记念广告？”

“因为金主爸爸在我心里。”

“好的，感谢劳务最爱吃的牛肉面条对本节目的大力支持！”

 

范丞丞按照林彦俊发的消息，九点半准时打开了广播。

“哈？这是正经音乐广播吗？”

他换了个频道。

“针对你老公的这种情况，我们建议多去几家医院看看，我其实很少推荐……”

范丞丞赶紧又调了回去。

“好的，接下来是点歌环节。让我看看是哪个热心的小可爱被Justin选中了呢。”

“这位……校草小俊？？？观众为…呃……大笨蛋独臂侠先生点了一首OneRepublic的《Apologize》，祝他早日康复。”

“子异你笑什么？不接话吗？”演播间里，Justin轻轻怼了一下子异。

“哦。好的，请欣赏。”

 

范丞丞把音乐声音调的很大。

这个屁孩，一次都没来医院看过他。

 

林彦俊最近学会了神隐技能，为了尝试忘掉陈立农，他整个人都在一种佛系状态里。

不联系陈立农的第一周。

“彦俊，吃饭去吗？”

“我吃过了。”

“……你好像是昨天晚上吃的吧，已经第二天了我的哥。”

“是吗？第二天了？啊——今天的英语课忘记去了。”

“英语课是昨天的！思修老师已经把你列入黑名单了。”

“不能吧，思修课我有去啊。”

“你没有去！那是体育课！别人在打篮球你在抱着书背思修啊！”

 

不联系陈立农的第二周。

“彦俊，吃饭去吗？”

“走。”

“……你这个黑眼圈怎么回事？”

“哦，睡不着。”

“要不你还是躺着吧，我给你把饭买回来。”

“没事，外面怎么下雨了，我带把伞。”

“……明明是大晴天啊！”

“对哦，那我戴一副墨镜好了。”

“……那你穿雨衣干嘛啊！”室友也快被他逼疯了。

 

不联系陈立农的第三周。

“彦俊，吃饭去吗？”

“作业在桌上，你自己看吧。”

“？？？吃饭去吗？”

“哦，我电脑密码是001003。”

“？？？？？吃饭去吗？”

“老板，今天糯米排骨卖完了哦？”

“……我说。吃。饭。去。吗？”

 

不联系陈立农的第四周。

林彦俊终于正常一点了。

他诚恳又真挚的去找思修老师、体育老师以及英语老师道歉，希望平时考勤能放过自己，毕竟C大校草的颜面还是要保住。

“长得帅就可以不来上我的课了 ？”英语老师一脸严肃。

“Love cures people—both the ones who give it and the ones who receive it.”

“呵呵，有备而来。那背一段《哈姆雷特》的篇头吧，我就放过你。”

林彦俊深呼吸，他转了转脖子，活动了一下手腕，然后给老师90度深鞠躬。

“求求你！老师我求求你！我再也不敢翘课惹！求求你！”

OK,fine.大眼睛帅哥冲你撒娇放电，再坏的脾气都会有所收敛的吧。

 

其实陈立农的日子也没在好过的。

每天恨不得接十台手术，能上大夜就上大夜，然后趁晚上去看范丞丞，确定他的情况安好，避免在他清醒时和他讲话。

最近小玉也十分多愁善感，她整天抱着一本张爱玲的《半生缘》。

“呜呜……”她偷偷擦眼泪。

“怎么又哭了？”陈立农这几天已经见怪不怪了。

“曼桢对世钧说，我们回不去了。呜呜。”小玉撇嘴吸着鼻涕。

“……没了？”

“不然还要怎样啦，已经够虐了。”

“那借我看看。”

“……陈医生你还有时间看书？”

“不能提升自己哦？”

“你最近还是多休息吧，再这样下去躺在手术台上的可能就是……”

“我很好啊，平安喜乐。”

小玉郑重其事把书合上放在陈立农手里。“好，那但愿陈医生看完别哭。”

 

摸不透温度和天气的十月就这样匆匆过去。

陈立农陪范丞丞办了出院手续。

“我还去你家住的话，会不会怪怪的？”范丞丞拆了绷带，看起了清清爽爽，除了头发有点长。

“你有房产哦？”陈立农黑着脸帮他提着简单的行李。

“哈哈，没有啊，回警局宿舍凑合呗。”

“行，那我要看到你被扫地出门那种可怜巴巴的样子。”

“本来就是被扫地出门啊。”

“谁有说过要赶你走吗？”

“对哦。”

范丞丞突然想到什么，他拿出手机打开相册，不停的划拉。

“这个这个，找到了。”他拿给陈立农看。

是三年前陈立农写给范丞丞的病例。上面并没有什么重点病情，只有简单的一行字。

“一起住吧。锁的密码是你生日。”

陈立农的心又漏了一拍。

“那病例呢？”他非要刨根问底。

“擦屁股用掉了。”

“……真的假的？”

“……真的。”

“你tm随身不带纸，带着病例，真有病啊。”陈立农绷了一个月的表情终于轻松一点了。

“哈哈……带我去剪头发吧，陈立农。”

 

范丞丞裹紧身上的外套，帮陈立农拽了一下衣角。两个人并肩走出医院，迎接初冬的暖阳。

 

吃过饭回到家，陈立农先去洗澡。

范丞丞还是觉得有点不自在。他打开书房的门走进去，林彦俊的东西基本都空了。他拉出椅子坐下来，桌面干干净净，床也平平整整，好像这间屋子从未有人进来过。

“难得这么清静。”范丞丞头枕着胳膊乖巧趴在桌上，突然有点想念屁孩，还有两个人一起看动漫拍腿大笑的时光。

 

“洗澡要帮忙吗？”陈立农站在书房门口问他。

“不用了吧，没什么问题。”

“那好。”陈立农躺回床上，翻了翻手机，然后拿起枕边放着的《半生缘》。

范丞丞冲洗了很久，他把《Apologize》下载下来，最近一直在听。就在他转身取下花洒准备洗头发的时候发现林彦俊的专属浴液竟然没有带走，这屁孩很有可能是故意的。

让陈立农想着他身上的味道，心机太重了！

范丞丞拿起沐浴液倒在手里，是屁孩身上浓浓的椰子味没错。哼，奶味都还没褪掉就这么会了，再长大几岁还了得！

 

这边，陈立农被书里的顾曼璐气个半死，是亲姐吗？他给小玉发了一条消息，强烈谴责他们的自私行径。

范丞丞带着一股浓重的椰子香走了进来，陈立农放下书，温柔看着他 。

“今晚的范警官有点奶。”

“拿错了。”范丞丞钻进被窝，并没有靠陈立农很近，两个人之间还空了很大的缝隙。

“睡吗？”

“睡吧。”

一个多月没有碰对方了。关上灯之后，陈立农靠过来吻了一下他，蜻蜓点水般。

“做吗？”范丞丞问他。

陈立农沉默了几秒钟。“明天吧。”

 

 

“观众朋友们大家好，欢迎收听FM99.7music round round round round round音乐广播，我是主持人子异。”

“我是今天不在状态的Justin 。”

“你怎么了Justin？”

“我觉得最近生活好像缺了点什么。”

“什么？”

“缺点你。”

 

不联系陈立农的第五周。

林彦俊在自习室里戴上耳机。

一个漂亮的男孩子走过来跟他搭讪。

“林彦俊吗？”

“你是？”

“你学长，舞蹈系大二，朱正廷。”

 

 

【第九章】

听说大一法律系来了个很帅的小伙子，朱正廷非常好奇。

但是威胁到自己校草地位的话绝对不可以。

他要去探探究竟。

 

“一起洗澡吗？”朱正廷坐在林彦俊旁边的空位上。

林彦俊第一次被别人这样搭讪，加之最近脑子慢半拍，这陌生又直白的邀请更是当头一棒，直接把他敲懵了。

“你说什么？”

“我说。”朱正廷摘下他的一只耳机，嘴唇靠近。“一。起。洗。澡。啊。”说完还对着他的耳朵吹了一口气。

“学长，你有事吗？”林彦俊好像才搞明白。

“你不要想歪哦，学校的浴室，大澡堂子，还很多人呢。”

“我为什么要跟你一起洗澡？”林彦俊不笑的时候看起来很凶。

“因为我想看看你身材怎么样，对不对得起网络上的投票。”

“什么投票？”

“校草投票啊。”

“关我什么事，票又不是我的投的，再说了，我脸比你好看就行了。”

说到颜值，那可正中朱正廷下怀。

“你刚才说，你的脸比我的好看？”

“是。领先你3％呢。”屁孩翻出投票结果，一脸欠扁的神气。

“明晚七点，3号浴室，我带了卸妆油，我们比素颜、肌肉还有身材比例。”

“……是要选美吗？”林彦俊对这个奇奇怪怪的学长感到非常头痛。

“你不来的话，我就每天骚扰你。”

“……可是这邀约未免太奇怪了吧，我为什么要去啊。”

“为了C大校草的水准，你不能这么自私。”

“等一下，这就从一起洗澡直接上升到人品了？”林彦俊本以为自己的脑回路已经足够清奇，没想到面前这位学长更可怕。

“对，我们就事论事，我若是输了，校草你当。不过我不可能输。”

“我让给你行了吧。”

“闭嘴！什么叫让？我需要别人让给我？你最好乖乖给我过来，我等着你！”

朱正廷把林彦俊的耳机塞回去，大摇大摆走掉，生气的背影迅速消失在门外。

 

“什么鬼啊。”林彦俊又回味了一下刚才的对话，无奈笑了出来。

 

谁能料到朱正廷为了公平起见还喊了评委？

第二天，他们一行五个人一下课就等在教室门口堵林彦俊。阵势吓人。

“你们这是……干嘛啦。”林彦俊的三观再次被刷新。

“喊你一起吃个饭先，不然显得学长们不够周全。”

“我才不要和你们一起吃饭。”林彦俊转身就走。朱正廷一把拽住他就拉了回来，肌肉果然不是盖的。

“听话。”

 

吃过晚饭，林彦俊就被架到了3号浴室。

“自己动手吧？”朱正廷扔了瓶卸妆油过来。林彦俊伸手接住，拿起来看了看，又扔了回去。

“我没化妆。”

“是么？看来这黑眼圈是天生的，我以为眼线晕了呢。”

林彦俊懒得回应，他脱掉外套、上衣、裤子，只着一条平角内裤，直勾勾盯着朱正廷。

“可以了吧？身材并不好，太瘦。”

“别这样，腹肌线条马马虎虎说的过去。”朱正廷也脱掉上衣，露出完美的八块腹肌。

“腿也没您的长，而且太细。”林彦俊不耐烦的看着所谓的“评委”，实在是太奇怪了。

“有人鱼线吗？”朱正廷依旧直截了当。

“……有。这个就不必看了吧，太内个了。”林彦俊说完就想到了范丞丞的人鱼线。

“行了，我知道了，衣服穿上走吧。”

“喔。来都来了，我正好洗个澡。”林彦俊对于洗澡这件事向来是……来者不拒。

 

“正廷哥，我觉得还是你帅。”评委之一凑上来一副谄媚的样子。

“闭嘴。我也没输好么。”

朱正廷嘴角扬起一抹微笑，干脆也走了进去，打开了林彦俊旁边的花洒。

 

 

稍晚些时的同一天，范丞丞在等待陈立农的回应。

“要去看电影吗？”两个人并排坐在沙发上，屋里还未供暖，有点冷。

“有什么好电影吗？”范丞丞倒也没拒绝。

“我看看……”陈立农拿出手机找了好久，实在选不到合适的。

“要不下周吧，去看是枝裕和的新片。”

“行啊。”

“那今天……看会电视吧。”陈立农打开电视机，发现根本没有什么可看。

范丞丞坐过来吻住了他。

这个貌合神离的吻过于艰难。陈立农试着集中注意力，但是脑海中依旧不断想起林彦俊：林彦俊舌尖的触感、他的气味、他的乖巧、他的柔软、他生涩又大胆的吻技。

怎么感觉像一个秘密藏了很多年，突然被连根拔起暴露在外面，谁都看得见，无法再从长计议了呢。

范丞丞解开陈立农的衬衣，陈立农的手僵在那里，他没有去脱范丞丞的衣服，而是上身赤裸坐了好一会，直到胳膊起满了鸡皮疙瘩才反应过来。

“今天……谁在上面？”他伸手去拉范丞丞，想抱住他找回从前的温暖。

“你要是还能硬，就你在上面吧。”范丞丞自己解开扣子，又帮陈立农解开腰带，手从他的内裤外面摸进去，摸了好久，他觉得自己的手好冰，怎么都摸不硬，他把手拿出来搓热，又再次放回去，两只手一起放了进去。

“一定要这样吗。”陈立农是硬了，但是他很痛苦。

“你说今天做，就要今天做。”范丞丞又吻上了他，然后咬住他的嘴唇，很用力，咬出了血痕。

“我……”

两个人终于回到了床上。

 

 

好巧不巧，朱正廷也是一个洗澡狂魔。

谁能想到这魔鬼的比拼竟然引出一段有趣的情谊。

两个人洗完澡，趁着还没关寝，一路聊着天晃了回去。

“我觉得你音乐品味很不错。”朱正廷终于对林彦俊表达了赞许。

“是吗，谢谢哦。”

“跟我一起跳舞吗？”

“不了，我筋太硬，不过可以一起打篮球什么的。”

“也行，我也蛮喜欢运动的。”

“OK。”

“除了135的晚上，欢迎约我一块玩啊。”朱正廷的宿舍比较近，他先到了。

“为什么是135啊？”

“因为有重要的人需要陪啦。”他朝林彦俊俏皮wink，挥手走进了宿舍。

 

林彦俊站在原地，他抬头看了一会星星。

不和陈立农联系的第六周。

他终于还是忍不住发了一条微信。

“哥，你们和好了吗？”

 

 

陈立农借着润滑液进去了。

他顶的很用力，嘴里还是弥漫着一股血腥的气味，不知道是自己的还是范丞丞的，刚刚的吻让两个人疼的不轻，嘴角也都裂开了。

“陈立农。”范丞丞扶着床沿，把被子往他身上拉，想把他的背部盖住，担心他受凉。

“三年的感情，我们会挺过去的。”陈立农加快了速度，他用尽全力把林彦俊从他的感官里请出去。

“那天有话没讲完。”范丞丞其实蛮痛的，润滑液不是很够，陈立农又加了一点进来，很凉。

“你确定要聊天吗？”陈立农捏住他的臀瓣，调整节奏，在后庭的入口处找感觉。

“我不喝豆浆的故事。”

“…你别说。”

“初中的时候我爸每天早晨五点就要起床煮豆子、和面团。”

“你不要说。”

“我却为了救一只流浪狗没看见迎面而来的卡车。”

“你不要说了。”

“我害怕，我第一次看见满地都是红色的豆浆。”

陈立农压住范丞丞，含住他的耳垂。

“可是我后来还是当了一个爱管闲事的警察。”范丞丞陷进回忆里，他把自己的秘密都告诉了陈立农。

“所以我会想把你推出去，让你少承担一点我爱管闲事的后果。”

“你再说下去，我会觉得我真的太渣了。”

“不是你的问题。”范丞丞抓住陈立农的手。“我们本来就不是一类人，家庭、成长、教育、兴趣，都大相径庭。”

陈立农用吻堵住他的嘴，他这一次不想留下遗憾，一定要射进去。在做爱的时候聊真心，绝对不是什么好事情，心是痛的，但是过程要走完。

“不爱了也没关系啊。”

“谁说我不爱了。”陈立农如数射进了范丞丞的身体里。

“书上说的，我们再也回不去了。”

范丞丞好像摸到了陈立农的眼泪。

“没偷看你的书啦，随手翻着就看到这一句了。”

陈立农从他身上下来，坐在床边，大口喘着粗气。

“你说怎么办，陈立农。”

 

 

林彦俊睡前没有等到陈立农的回复。

后半夜屋里有点凉，乱蹬被子的他突然惊醒。于是开手机又确认了一下。

“小俊，别担心我们了。”

小俊。

大笨蛋原来是你哦。

 

第二天，林彦俊又在食堂碰到了朱正廷。

“俊宝宝！”朱正廷冲上来抱住了他。

“学长。”林彦俊其实不大喜欢别人对他一下子太热情。

“你这件衣服蛮好看的。”朱正廷盛了两碗米饭，他食量真的很大。

“谢谢。”

“酒窝好甜呀，我也喜欢。”

“学长，我想问你一个问题。觉得你可能会有经验。”

“问我就对了！是不是感情上的问题？”朱正廷立刻来了兴致。

“我喜欢了一个人十来年，但是他现在有一段还蛮稳定的感情的，我其实不是故意要拆散他们，就是单纯的想……”

“睡了？”朱正廷嚼着米饭，一脸八卦。

“……是。就是想实现这个愿望，而且他的男朋友我也挺喜欢的，真的没有要伤害谁。可现在问题是，我傻兮兮跟他讲了，他们俩就，不太好。”

“废话。当然不太好了。”

“所以我就走了啊。”

“但是你还是喜欢他。”

“是的吧。”

“我觉得偶尔管不住下半身也不至于直接判成死罪吧，关键是你喜欢的那个人心有没有在你身上，假如他也喜欢你了，那么你们完全可以在一起啊。感情这种事本来就是不讲道理又蛮横的。”

“我觉得他们现在还是相爱的。但是他…应该也是喜欢我的。”

“噗……那你就再努努力，争取拿下。”

“现在最纠结的点是，我真的不忍心伤害他男朋友。”

“等等哦。你对情敌心软是几个意思？难不成你两个都喜欢啊？”

“不是那种喜欢啦。”

“诶，那你们做了吗？还是只跟……”朱正廷凑近了小声问。

“没有啦。”

“你喜欢了一个人十多年啊，天呐。”

“……这不是重点啦。”

“是重点。想看看是什么样的人，说不定我也喜欢，哈哈哈。”

“很优秀的人。”

“帅吗？”

“帅。”

“也是哦。那要不我出手吧，你俩就都没戏了。”

“……切。”

“你跟我说这些，无非就是想听两个答案。要么就是劝你彻底退出，旧的不去新的不来；要么就是让我助攻，帮你彻底搅黄。”

“没有，我不想插手了，就想回到以前那种相安无事的日子。”

“你太贪心了吧！怎么可能？偷偷睡也就罢了，你这绿帽子都直接扣人家脑袋上了，还相安无事，换了的话绝对一棒子插死你。”

“……可怕。”

“他技术怎么样？”

“……吃饭吧学长。”

“你们三个就应该一起玩，看他在床上更喜欢谁，这样一目了然，另一个直接退出好了呀。”

“……行了，学长我就不该问你，我吃好了。”

“别呀，我帮你呀。哈哈哈哈”

“千万别。”

“过来，你听我说。”

朱正廷抢过林彦俊的手机，给陈立农发了一条消息。

“哥，我恋爱了。”

 

 

陈立农正在做饭。

范丞丞看见是林彦俊的消息，问他看不看。

“点开吧。”

“噗——范丞丞一口水差点呛到。”

“怎么了？”

“这屁孩消失这么久，原来偷着谈恋爱去了。”

“什么？”

“他说，他恋爱咯。”

陈立农一铲子摔进锅里。

“怎么办，我们俩辛辛苦苦种的菜，就这么被偷了？”范丞丞是真的很关心屁孩的感情。

“他什么情况，对方什么情况，这才认识几天。”

“陈医生你吃醋也太明显了，我可还站在这儿呢。”

“你不生气吗？”

“我为什么要生气？难道不应该放鞭炮庆祝吗？”

“孩子大了管不住了。”

“小俊肯定很多人追，这是在所难免。”

“…靠。”

 

 

范警官终于回去上班了。

为了照顾他，局里最近都没有安排什么重大突发事件给他。

“下午陪小张一块去C大搞安全讲座啊。”

“哪儿？C大？”

“是啊。”

 

C大礼堂里，林彦俊见到了坐在台上困到经常走神的范丞丞。

朱正廷和别人换了位置坐到他身边。

“嗨，俊宝宝。”

“学长你神通广大，艺术系不是坐在二楼吗？”

“我要坐近一点，好看清那个警官。”

“哪个？”

林彦俊顺着朱正廷所指的方向，刚好对上了范丞丞看过来的眼神。

“是我的菜。”

 

 

【第十章】

“林彦俊，一分钟之内给我范警官的微信，快点。”

安全讲座结束之后，朱正廷抓住他的胳膊不让他走。

“你认真的？”

“我现在太理解你了，谁会舍得伤害这么可爱的警官啊，他一笑我觉得整个冬天都推迟了。”

“夸张了吧，他就是个大笨蛋。”林彦俊想起之前自己捉弄范丞丞的时候，忍不住笑出了声。“是个可爱的大笨蛋没错了。”

“就这么愉快的决定了，我去拿下范警官，你和你哥哥赶紧双宿双飞去。”

“你不要太乐观了，他不一定喜欢你这一型的。”

“先睡到再说。”

林彦俊突然想起了门坏掉的那个晚上，脸微微泛红。

“你脸红什么？”朱正廷仔仔细细盯着林彦俊看。

“我天生面色红润罢了。”

“你们俩是不是睡了？”

“跟你说过一百遍了，没有。”

“难道他……”

“他很OK。”林彦俊笃定的点了点头。

朱正廷狠狠敲了一下他的头。

“你怎么知道他OK！？”

“好啦，我见过他跟我哥做啦。”林彦俊揉着头发。“学长你下手轻点，这是脑袋啊。”

“哇！下次记得帮我拍下来！”

“没有下次了，都在我的回忆里，略略略。”

朱正廷又狠狠敲了一下他的头。

“赶紧安排啊！臭猪！”

“安排什么？”

“带着你的小男朋友见父母啊！不对，呸！见兄长啊！”

“你搞什么鬼，打着我男朋友的旗号去勾引我哥男朋友？”

“那不然呢！勾引你哥啊？”

“……我哥才不会这么随便。”

“你行行好，你哥可是把你睡了，我都不想说他。”

“喂，你不要乱讲话。”

“乖啦我的俊宝宝，赶紧的，微信先推过来，我要先入为主。”

“不给。”

“我这是在帮你啊！不要不知好歹啊！”朱正廷急的就要把林彦俊的手机直接抢过来，讲话都变作了咬牙切齿。

“那你答应我一件事。”

“好说。”

“不许把手伸到我哥那。”

“哈哈哈，不会。我要是睡到了范警官，也只会邀请你一起。”

“学长你真是每每讲话都让我跌破眼镜。”

“想想就觉得画面有点美。”

“……希望你见到我哥的时候能收敛一点，不要动不动就把三皮挂在嘴边。”

“不会，我们四个人，要皮也是四皮。”

“……你够了。”

 

 

陈立农这几天都没有加班，他主动去接范丞丞。

“我下午去C大了。”

“哦。”

“好像见到小俊和……那个小男生了。”

“滴滴……”陈立农狠按了两下喇叭。“会不会开车啊，你驾照买的吧？！”

“你淡定啊，人家车上贴着实习俩字呢。”

“谁还没实习过啊！上下班高峰期就在家好好待着出来实习什么啊！”

“你听不听我说。”

“不听，我懒得管他，随便。”

“喔。行吧。”

范丞丞收到了朱正廷的好友申请。

“诶？”

“又怎么了。”

“他……小男朋友加我微信了。”

“什么？加你微信？怎么不加我微信？”

“可能他也是个实习司机，怕被你骂。”

“……”

“啧啧。”范丞丞同意了朱正廷的好友申请，点开了他的朋友圈随意翻着。

“我看看。”陈立农装作毫不经意的偷瞄了好几眼。

“不行，我要自己慢慢欣赏，现在的小朋友长得是越来越好看了。”

 

那边，朱正廷拉着林彦俊在餐厅里找角度自拍。

“你你你，把手机给我往上面举，再怼到桌子上把我拍成鞋拔子脸看我不打死你。”

“毛病真多。校草还需要找角度？男人呐，无死角好不好。”

“闭嘴，拿来我拍吧，真是服了。”朱正廷抢过了林彦俊的手机。

 

这边，范丞丞刷到了两个人新鲜出炉的合影。

“哇，小俊和正正也太养眼了吧，胶原蛋白都要从我手机屏幕里溢出来了。”

陈立农看见红灯，一个急刹车。

“诶！你干嘛？谋杀啊？”范丞丞手机没拿稳哐当掉到了座位底下。

“今晚还是我在上面，你最好别惹我。”

啧啧，果然还是那个顶A的陈立农哦。

 

“OK了。”朱正廷终于搞好了照片，把手机还给了林彦俊。

“干嘛用我手机拍。”

“这样才真实啊！不过你连美颜相机都没有，是现代人吗？”

“我生图很能打的。”林彦俊对着手机膜的反光照了照自己的脸。

“切，谁不是呢？”

 

经过了昨晚那场让人精疲力竭的性事之后，范丞丞和陈立农都下意识的埋藏了一些事情，心照不宣的想要慢慢缝补尴尬的情绪。

所以今晚他们并没有碰对方，甚至连晚安吻都没有。只是陈立农拉着范丞丞的手，两个人靠的很近。

挺好的，屁孩终归要长大，终究会去爱别人，真的挺好的。陈立农自我催眠了一整夜。

范丞丞的手被陈立农手心的温度捂出了汗。既然陈立农还有救这段感情的心，那他也不想轻易放弃。

 

 

林彦俊今晚没回宿舍，他和朱正廷在外面开了间房。

“你不是今天没空吗？”林彦俊背着一包洗漱用品被他call出来的时候，也是一脸的莫名其妙。

“我们需要再拍一点床照。”

“学长，我看你找那么多借口，其实是想睡我吧。”

“也可以啊。”

“不可能，你别想。”

“做戏当然要做全套的。”

“床照是不是也要拍全套的，还得打上马赛克。”

“孺子可教也！”朱正廷又敲了一下林彦俊的脑袋。

 

“我订了标间。”朱正廷刷卡开门。

“嚯，居然是标间，学长太讲诚信了吧。”

“我喜欢在浴室做，不喜欢和别人睡一张床。”

“好惨喏，用完就扔。”

朱正廷把林彦俊搡到床上。

“你干嘛？”林彦俊猝不及防就被他按住了手腕。

“真不做吗？机不可失啊，我可是C大校草。”

“我也是好不好！”林彦俊没想到自己有一天也会被别人噎到翻白眼。

“那更要做了！”

“学长！！！”

“哈哈哈哈哈……”朱正廷从他身上翻下来，叉着腰笑了好久。

“我的纯情俊宝宝哟。”

林彦俊赶紧捂住脑袋，防止被暴力学长再次KO。

（陈内个农：林内个俊在我这儿其实没有很纯情。回味ing……）

 

盼星星，盼月亮。

四个人终于会面了。

 

林彦俊的心情该怎么讲？一阵暴风雨一阵蓝天白云，紧张期待又要装酷秀恩爱，简直快把自己忙死了。

陈立农的心情该怎么讲？果然是个（不长眼的）小可爱（赤佬）呢！这么有福气能泡到帅气迷人的阿俊。

朱正廷的心情该怎么讲？范警官！好可爱！完美！想睡！不如今天就睡！明天睡也可以！三皮！三皮！三皮！

范丞丞的心情该怎么讲？俩小孩感情是不错的样子，就是不知道为什么这个小伙子全程盯着我看？有事吗？

 

朱正廷把四个人约见的地点选在了一家火锅店。

“哥哥们快吃吧！”他把煮好的肉先放到了范丞丞碗里，又给陈立农象征性的夹了一筷子豆腐皮。

林彦俊全程不敢和陈立农对视。为了缓解尴尬，他和朱正廷一直做作的给彼此也疯狂夹菜。

“舞蹈系的男孩子气质是不一样。”陈立农腰板挺的笔直，完全一副一家之主的做派。

“仙气仙气。”范丞丞见林彦俊一声不吭，赶紧接话。

“范警官好眼光，您真会聊天！走一个！”朱正廷端起酒杯就是一个豪饮。

“……”陈立农有点尴尬。

“俊宝宝，我给你去拿一点水果。范警官要不要一起？”朱正廷炽热的眼神整个焊在范丞丞脸上。

“呃……那我陪跟你一块儿去吧。”

朱正廷差点一个平转就倒进范丞丞怀里。

 

“好像又瘦了哦。”陈立农终于开口。

“吃不胖。”林彦俊觉得这句问候如同破冰的榔头，几乎是砸在自己的心上。

“祝贺你啊，崭新的生活开始了。”陈立农喝了一口柠檬水，没有看他。

“也祝贺你们和好啦。”林彦俊举起手里的杯子，发现水空了。他顺势拿起朱正廷的杯子碰了陈立农的杯子，吞尽了剩下的酒。

放下杯子的瞬间，陈立农抓住了他的手。

 

范丞丞被朱正廷拉进了卫生间。

“要跟我说什么啊？”范丞丞一脸天真。

“嘘，什么都别说。”

他上前吻住了范丞丞。

 

“水果来咯！”朱正廷拿了满满一盘西瓜和蜜瓜过来。

“冬天还能吃到西瓜。”陈立农拿起一块。“还蛮甜的。”他给范丞丞也递了一块。

“谢谢。”范丞丞咬了一大口下去，试图掩盖朱正廷刚刚在他嘴里留下的……口香糖味。

朱正廷直接拿起西瓜喂林彦俊吃，故意拿的很低，导致俊宝宝吃了一脸，然后又帮他拿干净的纸巾擦脸。

他轻轻揽过林彦俊，在他耳边暧昧低语：

我觉得他俩一直都不和谐。

林彦俊听完又脸红了，他瞪了一眼朱正廷，虽然在别人看来或许是娇嗔的责备。

于是对面坐着的两个哥哥表情十分复杂。

 

回到学校之后，朱正廷也神神秘秘。

“你刚刚那句话什么意思？”林彦俊憋了一路，终于有机会问了。

“很简单，两个强攻在一起，必定有一方要忍让。”

“so？”

“你哥肯定很少被内个。”

“……”

“所以范警官是真的很爱你哥。”

 

朱正廷笑着捏了捏林彦俊的脸。

“还有哦。”

“又怎么了？”

“你哥挺帅的。考虑四皮……”

“……闭嘴吧你！”

“说真的，我们要帮帮范警官。”

“你帮就好了，我就算了。”林彦俊预感他又要说胡话了。

“不行，我一个人按不住他。”


End file.
